


[Podfic] Recruitment and Gross Pastry Misconduct

by sisi_rambles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Job Interview, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: An interview with the most successful coffee shop in town, at which success may be due more to the personalities of the staff than the quality of the cappuccino.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Recruitment and Gross Pastry Misconduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Recruitment and Gross Pastry Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407954) by [sinesofinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinesofinsanity/pseuds/sinesofinsanity). 



Length: 00:07:44

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Recruitment%20and%20Gross%20Pastry%20Misconduct.mp3) (5.4 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Avatar/Recruitment%20and%20Gross%20Pastry%20Misconduct.m4b) (3.6 MB) 


End file.
